


Title Not Available

by ShadowKitt



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Evil KARR makes a comeback, Shapeshifting Abilities, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKitt/pseuds/ShadowKitt
Summary: KARR wants Karr to come back to being evil. Does he want to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. So please be nice.  
> "..." Regular conversation  
> '...' Mind speak
> 
> There is no relationship between KARR and Karr. 
> 
> Don't forget to review, thank you :)

It was a little after 3 am when Karr woke up with a fright. Breathing heavily, he looked around. Realizing he was safe in bed, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He laid back down and tried to get back to sleep. He just tossed and turned for awhile before sighing in defeat, 'Looks like I'm not going to get anymore sleep tonight.' Getting up, he threw on some sweat pants and a shirt and walked out of his room. Heading towards the kitchen, he heard a noise. Being stealthy, he grabbed a baseball bat that was sitting by the wall, and went towards the kitchen. He then walked up behind the man and was about to hit him with the bat when the man turned around. It was Kitt.

Kitt gasped and quickly brought his arms up to protect himself but the bat never touched him. Karr quickly dropped it as he brought a hand up to his face, realizing what he almost did. Walking over to the table in the dining room, both brothers sat down. Looking over at his young brother, Karr took a deep breath and asked, "Are you ok, Kitt?"

A shaky breath, "Yes. I'm ok. You?"

"I almost hit you with a baseball bat and you're asking me if I'm ok?"

"Karr..."

Looking closely at Karr, he could see his brother trembling slightly.

"Karr, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

Karr was silent as he thought 'Should I tell him?'

A soft sigh answered him.

Kitt reached over and put his hand on Karr's and squeezed it gently. Karr looked up and saw Kitt's concerned sky blue eyes and sighed again.

"I...I had a nightmare earlier. It was very gruesome. I'm not going to go into details since the last one I told you about gave you nightmares and you couldn't sleep for a week. I never forgave myself for that. But all I can tell you is that it scared me. I don't scare easily. By the way, why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. Not since 3:05 anyway."

'Hmm, I woke up at 3:05.. Wait, am I the reason Kitt's awake?'

'I seriously doubt that, Karr.'

A quiet chuckle answered him.

'You need to stop reading my thoughts, little one.'

'Not my fault.'

Smiling, Karr squeezed Kitt's hand back then got up to make breakfast. Throughout the day, Kitt couldn't help but think how he could get Karr to tell him about his dream. Michael once told him that dreams are just things your mind makes up, completely harmless.

As the day drew on, Karr decided to take a walk. Telling Kitt on the mind link he would be back soon, Kitt responded, 'Alright, Karr. Just be careful and try to be back before dinner, ok?'

'Like I'm going to miss your gourmet creations, Baby Brother. I'll be careful, I promise. I love you.'

A smile entered his mind voice, 'I love you too, Karr.'

With that, Karr changed into his werewolf form and took off.

When Karr reached his destination, he was tired. The woods he was in was heavily covered with trees and grass that came up to your waist. Karr walked towards a rain-swelled stream to get a drink. As he leaned over, he saw a bright red flash. He closed his eyes quickly to shield them. He then slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Chaulking it up to his imagination, Karr thought nothing of it as he tried to get some water from the stream. Again, he saw the red flash, but this time a voice accompanied it: "One day the killer will thirst for blood. Who will be his victim?"

Karr's nose twitched as he tried frantically to find a scent. Finding none, Karr was growing increasingly frustrated. Growling, he changed into his Trans-Am form and headed back home.

When he got back, Karr changed into his human form and walked into the house. Before he even went inside, Kitt knew Karr was upset. Without using verbal or mental words, Kitt gestured to the dining room chairs. Usually when Karr is this upset, the best action would be to let Karr talk at his own pace. Kitt didn't push, he just simply sat there, waiting for his brother to open up. After about 5 minutes, Karr sighed.

"I was in the woods when I saw this red flash of light. I looked around and saw nothing that would have made it. As I was going to a drink from the stream that was there, it happened again. But this time, I heard a voice..."

Karr stopped there but didn't continue. Kitt looked at his brother curiously, as if asking him silently to continue. Karr shook his head and answered, "No, Kitt. I...I can't tell you."

Kitt sighed and asked, "Why not Karr? I thought we promised that we won't keep anything from each other?"

"I know and I'm sorry, Brother. I can't tell you what the voice said."

Kitt looked down at the table and didn't see Karr's hand reaching towards his. Kitt jumped a bit, which made Karr chuckle. Kitt looked up at Karr's face as the older AI said, "Maybe one day, I will but not now. I promise."

As he stood up, Kitt squeezed Karr's hand as he went back towards the stove to finish dinner. Taking a whiff of the delicious aroma, Karr asked, "What are you making? It smells delicious."

"Made from scratch Chicken Fried Steak, mashed potatoes, vegetable medley, dinner rolls and cherry pie for dessert."

"Mmm, sounds scrumptous. Too bad the others aren't here. They have no idea what they're missing."

"Well, you know Devon. Anything having to do with the Foundation, he has to attend."

"I'm surprised Michael went without making such a fuss. Usually he drags you along as well."

Kitt was quiet as he tasted the mashed potatoes to make sure it didn't taste too bad. Deeming it to be good, he grabbed a couple of plates and started serving himself and Karr. Karr, not wanting to be lazy, got up to get drinks as Kitt set the full plates on the table. As the brothers sat down, they continued the conversation.

"Well, I was supposed to go, but Devon told me to stay here. I guess it has something to do with some people going, as Michael said, ape-crazy last time we went to a Foundation Party. People would not leave me alone, they kept asking me questions and touching me. It was getting out of hand so I asked if we could leave and Devon said we could. Later Devon said that the next party he's invited to, I don't have to go. Michael whined for at least 10 minutes before Devon said that he's going to ask the kitchen staff if they could make hamburgers and french fries."

Shaking his head and smiling, Karr asked, "He went along just like that?"

"Mhmm, Michael loves his burgers and fries, believe me."

Finishing up their meal, Karr said that he would take care of the dishes while Kitt went for a run. Kitt would have disagreed if weren't for Karr telling him that he stayed in the house all day and he needed to get out for abit. Sighing in defeat, Kitt backed up and changed into his werewolf form.

'Be careful out there, Little One. Any trouble...'

'I know. I come directly home. I do not pass Go and I do not collect $200.'

Laughing, Karr responded, 'You've been hanging around Michael too long. You're starting to pick up his sense of humor.'

A smile crept into Kitt's mind-voice: 'I'll be careful, I promise.'

WIth that, Kitt took off out the back door.

As Karr was picking up the dirty plates to put them in the sink, he heard a voice. Turning around, Karr didn't see anyone. Thinking he was going crazy, he turned back around to wash the dishes. Again the voice sounded, Karr spun around. Seeing no one again, he was really getting angry. He turned back towards the sink when he heard the voice again. This time it sounded as though the owner was standing right next to him. The inaudible words were spoken directly to him made Karr shiver. A sinister laugh echoed in his mind as he clutched his head, fell to his knees and screamed.

Meanwhile, Kitt was racing to his heart's content. He was about to run for a bit longer when he heard a noise that sounded familiar. Changing into his Trans-Am form, Kitt quickly tore off for the house. When he got to the driveway, he saw Karr in his Trans-Am form as well. Driving towards his brother, Kitt brought his nose towards Karr's as his way of comforting the older AI. But Karr growled viciously and reversed back, away from Kitt.

"Leave me alone, you production line copy. I won't be held accountable for my actions if you don't heed my warning."

Kitt gasped. What happened to Karr that made him act like that? As he was trying to figure out what was going on, he changed into his human form, which was a mistake. As soon as he finshed changing, Karr turned into his werewolf form and attacked!

Kitt tried desperatley to fend off his brother but to no avail, Karr was stronger than he was. Even though he was being attacked, he didn't want to hurt Karr.  
Karr, on the other hand, didn't share the same thoughts as he mauled his brother. As the attack outside kept on going, in Karr's mind there was another confrontation. KARR was back.

"Hmm surprised to see me, hmm?"

"I thought I was rid of you long ago?"

"Hahaha, not likely. You see, you and I are one. We belong together, destroying lives, killing innocent people... Good times. Now I find you here with that...thing."

"You know what his name is. Why are you here?"

"To bring you back to the Dark Side, Karr. You're not suppose to be here, with him. We're born with hatred in our heart, our very soul. You had everything. Why give it up?"

"To live a life with hatred hurts, KARR. I wanted to change. To be free from you. I finally found my life and I wouldn't give it up, not now, not ever!"

"You would give up your life of being evil to be with this pathetic excuse of an AI?."

Without hesitation, Karr said, "The only one being pathetic here is you and I want you gone. NOW!"

KARR wouldn't accept defeat so he merged himself with Karr.

Meanwhile, Kitt was fighting with everything he had but he was losing, badly. As quickly as it had started, the brutal beating stopped. Kitt, trying to escape the pain, tried to curl himself into a ball. KARR stood back, chuckling evily as he kicked Kitt in his ribs. Hearing the pained cry was music to his ears as he tried to kick the broken being in front of him again. A force stopped him as his foot was within inches of causing more damage. Sighing, KARR was getting ticked off. Why would his other self be worried about this waste of technology? All of a sudden, a thought entered his mind. Giving Karr control of his body back, KARR's spirit manifested itself into a ghostly Trans-Am. As he came closer, Karr growled dangerously as KARR drove himself over to Kitt.

"Listen and listen well. First of all, do you remember that voice to spoke to you at the stream?"

There was silence at first.

"That was you?!"

A dark laugh answered his question.

"Of course. I had to see if you were paying attention. Obviously, you weren't. Now, I have a proposition for you. Since I only have a few minutes like this, I'll be quick. I know how much you care for this thing..."

"You'd better stop calling him 'thing'. His name is Kitt."

"Oh, my apologies, Great One." Another growl. "Anyway, there is an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. Meet me there in about an hour. If you're not there on time, then I'll have fun killing 'Kitt'."  
With that, KARR quickly drove over Kitt and disappeared.

Karr tried the mind link but to no avail. So he changed into his Trans-Am form, searched what he was suppose to be looking for and took off. If any harm came to his baby brother, he would never forgive himself. Then a thought came to him. "No, it couldn't be...Could it?" He'll have to find out at the warehouse. Putting all thoughts aside, he raced towards the outskirts of town.

It took him at least 30 minutes to reach his destination. When he changed and walked to the big bay doors, a bad feeling washed over him. Shaking his head, he pushed on the badly rusting door. The door (for some reason) opened easily. Having no time for trivial things, Karr walked into the warehouse. As he walked further, the bad feeling came back, as well as the question. Stopping momentarily, Karr took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Feeling a bit better, he continued on. When he finally got to the middle of the abandoned building, he couldn't believe his eyes. Everything he saw was just like in his dream!

Kitt was suspended over a huge vat (of what he had no idea), and had a gag in his mouth. Karr growled lowly until he heard an engine coming up behind him. He turned around and saw KARR. The evil entity chuckled and said, "So, you do care. How sickening. You know, Karr, you something. Ruthless, heartless, cold. But no, you decided to be a backstabbing traitor. Hmm, no matter. We could still be together if you'll let me kill that abomniation."

"The only abomination here is you. Kitt's done nothing wrong. I owe him my life so many times I've lost count. And who says I want to be with you?"

"I own you... Well, I own your soul."

A chuckle was heard coming from Karr as he looked at the ghost Trans-Am. "My soul belongs to no one but me. I'm only going to say this once, I want my brother back, NOW!"

KARR chuckled and said, "Only if you can save him. Here's the question: Do you love him enough to save him? That's why I made this obstacle course, just for you, Karr. Let me explain it to you. All you have to do is save 'Kitt' from being eaten alive. Yes, I said 'eaten'. You see, my other half, in that vat is carborane superacid, stronger than any other acid in the world. I don't need to remind you what it can do if I drop 'Kitt' into the vat."

"You do that and I'll-"

"You'll do what, exactly? As you can see, I'm just a spirit. You can't harm me. Now, first things first. All you have to do is save the b-"

"You call him one more name and I swear I'll-"

"This again? Karr, you must be stupid. Now, listen or I will kill him. All you have to do is..."

As KARR was going on how to save his brother, Karr was going back to the dreams he'd been having. But he already knew what to do. So, as KARR asked if he had any questions, Karr shook his head. As KARR gave the signal, Karr took off. Changing into his werewolf form (his Trans-Am form wouldn't fit on the narrow paths anyway), Karr manevered around the obstacles such as the the swinging pendulum axes and disappearing floors. Karr wasn't even sure how the axes or the floors were designed into the warehouse but he had not time to think about that. As he ran past the wall that spat fire and dodged the sharp knives being thrown at him from all directions, he kept his focus on Kitt. As he raced up towards the top, he knew that KARR was hiding something. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he remembered what the last obstacle was. He quickly opened them as he realized that the floor in front of him retracted to reveal rebar covering the lower floor. Realizing that the rebar was between him and Kitt, Karr needed to find a way to save his brother from his evil self. Thinking quickly, Karr looks ahead. He runs back the other way and tries the mind link again. This time it works!

'Kitt? Can you hear me?'

'Karr? What's going on? Did I do something wrong?'

'No, baby brother, no. I'll explain everything later but right now, I need to ask you a question.'

'Ok.'

'Do you trust me?'

'Kitt, please. Do you trust me?'

'Yes, I trust you, Karr. Why do you ask?'

'Like I said, I'll explain everything later, I promise. Do you see me?'

Kitt's left eye was the only one he could see out of since the right was swollen shut. As it looked towards the left, all he could see was a shadowy figure.

'I think I do.'

'Ok, you're going to feel yourself fall for just a few seconds but I'll catch you, I promise.'

Silence was reply.

'Kitt?'

"I'm sorry, Karr. I'm getting really tired.'

'Ok, I'm going to get you out of here as soon as possible. Hang on.'

Kitt closed his eye as he all of a sudden felt the rope that was suspending him over the vat quickly fall away. As he fell for just a few seconds, he landed on something hard. He opened his good eye and saw that he landed on Karr's hood. Kitt, realizing that the rope wasn't around his wrists, curled his fingers around the part just under Karr's windshield and held on. Karr landed gently and waited for Kitt to get off of his hood. As Karr changed into his human form, Kitt collapsed. Being quick, Karr caught him before Kitt fell on to the floor.

KARR was enraged. How could that backstabbing traitor know about the retracting floor? Karr smiled as he said, "So, since I won, we'll be leaving now."

"Oh, I don't think so."

With that, KARR threw himself into Karr's body again, this time, for good.

"This time, no obstacle courses. I'll make sure Kitt perishes, wether you like it or not."

With Kitt still in his arms, Karr needed to keep him safe, but how? As he was thinking, KARR said into his mind. "On the other hand, it'll be fun to watch you kill your own baby brother."

"No! I won't-"

"Oh yes you will because I'll be controlling you...Unless."

"Unless what?"

That was the last thing Karr remembers as KARR took complete control of Karr's body. KARR sneered as he walked towards the edge of the retracting floor with Kitt in his arms. He was just about to throw the younger AI to his death when all of a sudden a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled them both down. As Kitt's other hand found a small ledge to hang onto, his other one was holding Karr's. Or KARR'S, he was so confused. As they were suspended 10 feet above the rebar, Kitt was slowly losing his grip. His broken shoulder was screaming at him but he wouldn't let go. He turned his head to look at the man he was holding onto, for just a moment he thought he saw his Karr. "Kitt, let me go."

A small gasp escaped his mouth as tears started to appear in the young man's eyes. "No, Karr, I can get us out of here. Please, hang on."

"Kitt, please, let me go. If you don't, KARR will keep coming back and try to kill you. I can't let him do that. Let me go."

"Karr, please, don't say that."

As Kitt's grip was loosening more, Karr knew he didn't have much time. So he started to sing, "You are my SUNSHINE, my only SUNSHINE, you make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, Kitt, how much I love you, so don't take my SUNSHINE away."

Karr put as much emphasis on the word 'sunshine' to make Kitt realize what he needed to do. With his strength dissapating rapidly, he pulled himself up as well as Karr. As soon as they were up, KARR was back and tried to pull Kitt back down. Apologizing beforehand, Kitt threw a punch into KARR's face. KARR stumbled backwards as his hand flew towards the spot Kitt had hit. Finding some rope, Kitt quickly tied KARR to the base of the crane. Now all he had to do was...

"Wait!"

Kitt turned his head towards KARR.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, Kitt. I didn't mean to try and kill you...I-"

"KARR, I don't give a flying cow about what you're saying right now. But I'm not giving you another opportunity to kill me again. I want my Karr back, not you, you heartless piece of cow dung."

Before KARR could get out what he wanted to say, Kitt found the lever he was looking for and the roof opened up to reveal the bright sunlight. As the rays hit KARR, the murderous AI screamed as he was pulled out of Karr's body. KARR continued to scream until his ghost body started to evaporate and the warehouse was deathly silent. Kitt ran over to Karr and gently tapped his face. Karr slowly brought his head up and gazed into Kitt's eye.

Kitt didn't know if this was his Karr so he decided to ask a question:

"What's Michael's favorite food?"

A quiet chuckle answered him, "Hamburger and fries."

A smile lit up Kitt face as he undid the binds that tied Karr to the crane's base. A gentle hand found it's way to the back of Kitt's head and pulled it forward to rest their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a few minutes until...

"We need to get back home, Kitt. I need to check your injuries and take care of you. The others won't be too happy if they see you like this."

"I know, Karr."

With that, Karr changed into his Trans-Am form, opened his door for Kitt, who fell in, completely exhausted, and took off. As they were far enough away, Kitt heard a far off explosion. Looking at Karr's sideview mirror, he saw a plume of smoke. "Karr?"

"Don't worry, Little One. I'm just making sure no one finds that Inferno Pit."

A yawn answered him as Kitt fell asleep. Karr quickly checked his vitals, making sure Kitt was out of danger. He kept an eye on his brother all the way back to the Estates. Once there, Karr gently nudged Kitt on the mind link, 'Kitt, time to wake up, Baby Brother. We're home.' Opening his good eye, Kitt looked around, unbuckled his seat belt and got out. As soon as he was far enough away, Karr changed. Walking over, Karr picked Kitt up and walked inside the mansion.

Once inside the room, Karr undressed Kitt, took notice of his injuries, came back with damp washcloths, peroxide, and bandages. Once he was done, Karr cleaned Kitt up the best he could, got him into some comfortable clothes (since his injuries were slowly healing thanks to his werewolf side) as he went to change as well. As he passed the living room, the answering machine was flashing. He was trying to figure out if he should answer it or not. He decided he would. It was Michael saying that they were spending the night at the Foundation since there was a bad storm crossing the state and they didn't want to risk coming home. He also said that as soon as the storm lets up, they would be back as soon as possible. That gave the brothers some time alone. Especially since Karr would need to apologize to Kitt for everything that happened. But for now, he went back up towards the room Kitt was in, slipped into the spare bed and went right to sleep.

The next morning, Karr was awake and saw that Kitt was gone. Quickly reallizing that Kitt might be in danger, ran down the steps and came to a screaching halt in the kitchen. Kitt had just put two full plates of breakfast on the table. Karr looked at Kitt and asked, "How are you feeling, Kitt?"

I'm feeling alot better, thank you Karr."

A smile "I'm so glad."

After they ate, Karr broke the silence, "Kitt, I'm so sorry."

A confused look graced his brother's face. "Sorry for what?"

"Everything. I should have told you about my dream in the first place. I don't know why I didn't."

"It's ok, Karr."

"No, it's not! Kitt, you could have died and it would've been my fault! You would never forgive me"

"Karr, I would forgive you, you know that, right?"

"I don't know what I did to deserve a brother like you."

"You must've done something right."

"Probably..."

A chuckle.

"Karr?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know what to do?"

A soft sigh then: "I don't, I don't know. All I can tell you is when I had my last nightmare, someone was singing that song. Then I remembered KARR saying that he was just a spirit and spirits can't take sunlight, except if they're good."

"So, is KARR gone for good?"

Karr reached across the table and squeezed Kitt's hand. "I hope so Kitt, I really hope so. And Kitt, thank you for saving me. I thought it was the other way around?"

Kitt squeezed Karr's hand back. "You're welcome, Karr. Even though you think it's your job to protect and save me, it's also my job to protect and save you."

"Has it always been that way?"

"Of course."

"I don't see why. I hurt you, Kitt. I'm not suppose to. I broke my promise."

"Karr, it wasn't you. KARR made you hurt me. It was never you."

Karr didn't know what to say so he said that only thing he could think of. As he stood up from the table, he pulled Kitt to his feet and pulled him into a hug. "Kitt, I love you so much. Thank you for being my brother.

Kitt hugged Karr back and replied, "I love you too, Karr. And you're welcome."

A couple of days later, Devon, Michael and Bonnie came back home. Karr and Kitt decided not to tell them about what happened since Karr would be banned from the Foundation. But Karr made sure he would protect Kitt against anyone and anything, and that was a promise he would always keep.


End file.
